


Breaking Through

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiNozzo is determined to find the truth that separates dreams from reality. McGee and Ziva are concerned about recent developments, but Abby is determined to help Tony find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Through

Abby watched McGee hammering away at his computer keys. His expression was an odd mix of concern and confusion that she wasn’t used to seeing. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“About what’s bothering you?” Rising from her chair, Abby made her way over to McGee, hugging him from behind until he stopped banging at the keyboard in front of him. “You know we’re friends and friends talk to each other. So tell me, what’s going on?”

McGee looked at her while he calculated how trustworthy she was, then nodded. “Okay, Abs. It’s just that, there’s something strange going on.”

“Strange I like,” she offered enthusiastically.

“Not good strange. Strange strange. It’s messing up the vibes with the team.”

“What kind of strange strange?”

“Well, Gibbs keeps taking Tony into the elevator for conferences. Just the two of them.”

“Not that strange.”

“Like ten times a day, Abs.”

“So ask Tony what’s up.”

“I did. First he called me Magoo, then he asked if I was jealous. Never said what was up. So I asked Ziva. She suggested maybe he was being reprimanded or groomed for promotion, then she stared at me and said it was probably none of our business and she went back to work.”

“And it keeps bothering you.”

“Well, yes. It does. It’s like they all have a secret and they’re keeping me on the outside. Again.”

“And Gibbs still takes Tony into his special conference room?”

“Constantly!”

“Then I have a solution.” Abby paused as she walked across the lab to retrieve a small item that she handed to McGee. “Stick it up in the elevator and we can see for ourselves.”

“Eavesdrop? We could lose our jobs!”

“It’s not a bug, McGee. It’s only a camera. We can watch their reactions, then we’ll know if they’re good meetings or bad ones. At least that’s something. Right?” Back in her seat, she had rolled beside McGee, resting her hand on top of his.

“How do we get it in there?” McGee asked.

“You take a ride and when you’re alone, stick it up on the wall as high as you can.”

“What if someone sees me?”

“Do what Gibbs does. Hit the stop button. I mean, only you do it when you’re alone. If someone asks, just tell them you accidentally leaned against it. It’ll be a piece of cake.”

McGee agreed and set out nervously. It didn’t take long to plant the camera and return to the lab where he found Abby almost giddy as she was setting up another computer to watch the elevator.

It was just over an hour later that Abby grabbed for McGee’s forearm. “Look!” she whispered. “There they are.”

They watched the monitor. Tony and Gibbs were both standing in the elevator as the door slid shut. Gibbs pressed a floor button, then a moment later, hit the stop button. In a flash he had Tony pinned to the wall, his forearm braced against Tony’s neck. Abby jumped at the sudden force he had used. Gibbs’ back was to the camera, but he was obviously very much in Tony’s face about something. A few moments later, Gibbs grasped both of Tony’s wrists and pinned them against the wall of the elevator, his body pressed against Tony’s, preventing his escape.

McGee and Abby both stared at the screen, mouths dropped open, as they watched Gibbs press his lips against Tony’s. 

A minute passed before Gibbs pushed back, straightened Tony’s tie and said something to him just before releasing the elevator. The pair exited together.

“What the hell was that?” wondered McGee. “Why doesn’t Tony report him?”

“You can’t report Gibbs,” Abby insisted. “He’s Gibbs!”

“Why would he do that?”

“Maybe he’s snapped or something. Maybe we should tell Ducky.”

McGee continued to stare at the screen. “Do you think they saw the camera?”

“No way! Neither of them even looked at it. If they were playing us, they would have waved or something.”

“Maybe we missed something.”

Abby backed up the video and saved the clip on its own. Even after watching the clip another half dozen times, they saw nothing that gave them any answers.

“I told you, there’s something strange going on. They go into the elevator together several times a day. Let’s see what happens next time. I mean, why would Tony keep going into the elevator with Gibbs if Gibbs attacked him every time?” McGee wondered.

“Maybe it has something to do with a case?”

“I can’t imagine what.”

Less than an hour later, the pair entered the elevator again, both standing there, business-like, until Gibbs hit the stop button. This time, he pushed Tony back against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard. Abby and McGee watched as Gibbs pulled Tony’s shirttail out of his slacks, running his hands over Tony’s skin. Tony’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back.

“I think he likes it,” Abby said.

“That’s just. Wrong,” replied McGee, eyes fixed on the screen. “Maybe he’s just wishing it was over.”

Soon enough it was. Gibbs straightened up, appeared to be speaking to Tony as he re-tucked his shirttail. The pair left the elevator looking like everything was back to business.

McGee shook his head in disbelief, his eyes finally turning away from the screen as he faced Abby. “I don’t get it? What’s going on?”

Abby grinned, happily intrigued. “The plot thickens.”

“Not funny, Abs.”

“Tony’s a big boy. I’m sure he could fight back, if he wanted to. He could refuse to go into the elevator alone with Gibbs.”

“He can’t refuse an order from his commander.”

“I don’t think he’s under obligation to accept kisses and fondling from Gibbs, unless he wants to.”

McGee turned back to his own work, tapping the keys more lightly than he had earlier. “Maybe they are practicing for some case.”

Each new film clip Abby saved was similar to the others, with slight variations. “I think it’s hot,” she explained.

“I still think it’s strange. Very strange. Maybe. Maybe Ziva will have some insight.”

“She told you it was none of your business.”

McGee pushed back in his chair and faced Abby. “She hasn’t seen the video clips.”

Biting her lower lip, Abby considered the tapes, watching the monitor. She finally nodded. “Just don’t screw things up, McGee.”

“I’m not the one doing the screwing, Abs.”

Abby jumped to her feet. “You think Gibbs and Tony are screwing? Far out!”

Disgust drew McGee’s face tight. “No! Abby, no. At least, let’s hope not.” His shoulders shivered with the thought as he phoned Ziva. “Yeah, Ziva. McGee. We’re in Abby’s lab and want your opinion on something. Can you come down? See you in a minute. Thanks, Ziva.”

A few minutes later, Abby was running her collected clips consecutively as the others stared. McGee still looked confused, uncomfortable, and Ziva stared in disbelief.

“That is so wrong,” Ziva said, her brows furrowed.

“I think it’s adorable!” said Abby, all smiles as she sipped Caf-Pow through her straw.

“Abby, please!” Ziva admonished. “Why would Gibbs go for Tony like that?”

McGee stepped closer, standing next to Ziva. “Why would Tony just let him do that? Why doesn’t he fight it? Push him away?”

“Because they love each other?” suggested Abby. 

Both McGee and Ziva turned to glare at Abby before turning back to watch the screen again.

As they watched the continuous loop, McGee asked, “Do you think it has to do with a case?”

“I’m just saying, it doesn’t look like Tony’s protesting. They’ve known each other for years. I think maybe they just realized how much they like each other,” Abby said. “Watch his expression. He’s enjoying this just as much Gibbs is. He’s behind us, isn’t he?”

The trio turned around to face Gibbs. Their faces dropped when they saw his expression. “Maybe the three of you would enjoy getting back to work while you still have jobs.” Gibbs walked away before anyone else in the room could take a breath.

They turned back to the live feed of the elevator long enough to watch Gibbs find the camera and rip it from the wall.

Upstairs, Gibbs stopped at Tony’s desk long enough to slam the tiny camera down on it. “Your co-workers placed this in the elevator.”

Gibbs was in his chair by the time Tony reached for the camera, studying it. “The elevator?”

Gibbs’ expression was not a happy one. His words hissed through his teeth. “They’re down in Abby’s lab watching the clips.”

“How long was this in there?”

“No clue.”

Tony’s eyes met Gibbs’. Rising to his feet, he nodded. “I’ll go make sure those clips disappear.”

Tony met McGee and Ziva at the elevator, as they were getting out. He smiled cordially at them. “I hope you got my good side.” Before they responded, he boarded the elevator and headed to Abby’s floor.

Abby was back to her lab work when Tony walked in. “Gibbs sent me down. Here’s your camera.”

She looked doubtful as she chewed her lip. “He’s mad at us, isn’t he?”

“Wouldn’t you be? You got caught spying on your boss. He wants the clips gone, Abby.”

Abby rose to her feet and walked over to another monitor. “And you, Tony?”

“I thought, maybe you could send me a copy.”

She grinned appreciatively. “I can make that happen. Just tell me, is this for a case?”

“A case?”

“Yeah. Is Gibbs prepping you for an undercover mission?”

“That’s what you all think?”

“Well, no,” admitted Abby as she typed into the keyboard. “McGee thinks it’s for a case. Ziva thinks you’ve both lost your minds.”

Tony stepped closer, placing his hands on Abby’s shoulders. “And you?”

“I think you guys love each other. I mean, the chick thing hasn’t really worked out for either of you, so why not? Who understands you better than Gibbs?”

Tony smiled as his cell phone rang. “Yeah, Boss. Right there.” He pointed at the screen as he walked away. “Email copies to me, then get rid of that stuff.”

Abby nodded. She sent out two email copies, one to Tony’s personal email account and the other to her own, then she deleted the video clips from the system.

Later that evening, Tony cracked open a few beers, drinking slowly as he watched the clips, studying them. He gleaned no answers from the clips, but at least they existed. He knew they weren’t part of his dreams. Restlessness kept him tossing and turning throughout the night.

Thankful they’d reached the weekend, Tony headed over to Gibbs’ house the next day. “Is this for a case, Boss?” he asked.

“Do you think this is about a case?”

“I don’t know. McGee thinks it’s for a case.”

“Does he now? I do have a test for you,” Gibbs grinned as he headed toward the bedroom. “DiNozzo, keep up!” he called.

When Tony reached the bedroom, he saw Gibbs with some rig which looked like he had made it himself. The rig consisted of pieces of wood and rope. “Were expecting me?” Tony asked.

“Get undressed, Tony. This test is called, how to escape.”

“You’re going to strap me down to that thing?”

“Yep.”

“And you want me to escape?”

Gibbs turned to Tony and shrugged, “That would be the challenge part.” 

Feeling prepared for any challenge Gibbs would throw his way, Tony nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. Then removed his socks, shoes and slacks before laying on the bed. 

Once he had Tony secured, Gibbs stood back for a moment, admiring his work. He observed as Tony tugged against the ropes, testing the rig. He had no intention of making this easy. It was too enjoyable. After watching Tony’s initial struggles, Gibbs turned to the doorway.

“Boss? You’re just going to leave me here?”

“That’s the plan DiNozzo.”

“How do I get out of this thing?”

“It wouldn’t be a fair test if I gave you the answers,” replied Gibbs as he left the room, never turning back.

For the next hour, Tony alternated spurts of fighting the ropes with resting and catching his breath. Craning his neck around, he attempted to study the rig, trying to ferret out any weaknesses, but found none. He knew Gibbs was a master craftsman. There wouldn’t be an easy way out of this unless Gibbs intended there to be. And Tony had no idea what Gibbs’ intentions were at this point.

During the second hour, he called to Gibbs. “Boss? I can’t get out. I admit it.”

Gibbs took his time strolling to the doorway, then stood leaning against the frame, his coffee mug in one hand. “Never knew you were so easy to break.”

“I’m not. You know I’m not.” Tony craned his neck, as much as he could, to study Gibb’s expression.

“It’s been less than two hours and you’re ready to break. You’re ready to beg me to let you go.” Gibbs slowly stalked closer to the bed. Dropping his voice to nearly a whisper, he sat beside Tony on the bed, then placed one hand around Tony’s neck and applied a little pressure. Despite Tony’s struggles, Gibbs never spilled a drop of coffee. “What if this wasn’t a test? What if I were holding you hostage? Would you break so easily then?”

“No,” Tony gasped, still struggling against Gibb’s hold.

“Then don’t give up so easily now.” His voice was stern. He kept his hold on Tony’s throat for another minute before releasing him.

“Boss? Seriously, are you prepping me for a case?”

“Sure. If that’s what it takes to get you through this.”

Lying back, Tony relaxed his body as he caught his breath and contemplated Gibbs’ actions. More confused than ever, he tried to untangle recent events and his feelings. Sorting through his mind, he attempted once again to separate his dreams from reality. He was reasonably certain that he was awake at this point. Once again he tried to force the rope to break and the wood to crack. When he relaxed back, he imagined Gibbs downstairs in his kitchen, laughing at him.

When the doorbell rang some time later, it woke Tony. Blinking his eyes, he tried pulling on the ropes again, to no avail. Then he listened. First he heard Gibb’s footsteps going to the door, the door creaking open and voices. A woman. Gibbs. A brief discussion, then more footsteps entering the house. There was more than one person, of that, Tony was sure. He strained to hear the words, but only caught murmuring voices floating up the staircase.

It occurred to him that Gibbs could be holding him, ready to sell him to the highest bidder. He was certain he was a valuable commodity. Gibbs could be selling him to someone in the Middle East, perhaps Asia. Or maybe to a prostitution ring in Mexico. Tony grinned, imagining himself stalking the streets selling his body to beautiful women. Then he quickly shook the thoughts from his head. There was no way Gibbs would be selling him out.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway drew Tony’s attention. Someone was using Gibbs’ bathroom. Tony focused his eyes on the hallway outside of the bedroom. He listened for his opportunity, for when the bathroom door was opening. Licking his lips, he wondered if it was Gibbs, wondered if he should risk calling out.

A moment later, he saw a figure in the hallway and a hand pushing the bedroom door more fully opened. Then a familiar face.

“McGee!” Tony called quietly. “Get me out of this thing! Now!”

McGee walked toward the bed cautiously. “What’s going on?”

“Probie! Hurry your ass up! Move now, question later.”

Sensing the urgency in Tony’s voice, McGee complied, quickly untying the ropes from around Tony’s wrists. “Is Gibbs testing you or something?”

“Yeah. I guess he wants me to learn how to untie knots with my toes.”

McGee offered a noncommittal chuckle. “It’s for a case, right?”

After stretching his aching muscles, Tony rose from the bed and patted McGee’s shoulder. “Sure, Probie, whatever works for you.”

McGee remained seated as he watched Tony pull on his slacks, then his socks and shoes before reaching for his shirt and slinging it across his shoulder before striding briskly from the room.

Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen along with Abby and Ziva. Their voices stopped when the saw Tony.

“Got myself free, Boss,” Tony announced cheerfully as he strutted into the room.

Gibbs looked toward the hall and yelled, “McGee!”

McGee hesitantly entered the room, sensing Gibbs was not happy with him. “Yes, Boss?”

Instead of chewing out McGee, Gibbs turned to Tony. “If you’re being held out in the field, you can’t count on McGee showing up to rescue you. You know that, right?”

Tony smiled and took a bite of an apple he had picked up. “You don’t know how charming I can be, Boss.”

“And you don’t seem to realize how dead you can be,” countered Gibbs, his eyes harsh and serious.

The other three were frozen, watching the encounter.

It wasn’t long before Gibbs was ushering the rest of them out of the door. “DiNozzo, you can come back when you’re serious about the test. The rest of you can come back when you’re invited.”

Before Gibbs had closed the door, Ziva braced it open with her hand. “We thought we would go out to lunch together. Perhaps you and Tony would care to join us?”

Abby began jumping excitedly. “It’ll be awesome,” she promised as she grabbed Tony’s hand and began running toward his car. “You guys take Gibbs, I’m riding with Tony! We’ll follow you there.”

Gibbs closed his door before following Ziva and McGee. Ziva took the lead while Tony followed them to the café. Nothing was said in the lead car. Watching in the rearview mirror, Ziva saw Tony swerve as Abby reached over to hug him around the neck. They were both smiling and laughing. Ziva just pushed the accelerator down harder.

When Tony parked, Abby laid her hand on his wrist. “Tony, wait. I wanted to show you something.”

Shutting off the ignition, Tony agreed with a nod. “What’s up, Abby?”

Pulling her laptop from her pack, Abby balanced it on her lap and turned it on. “I went through our old crime scene photos looking for pictures of the team. You know how the team ends up in the pictures here and there, right? So I focused on that and cropped out just the team pictures and enlarged them. In doing so, I found something you might consider interesting.”

“Have we been missing something?”

“In a way, yes.” Abby tugged Tony’s arm, positioning him so they could watch the screen together, then she opened a file of photos and began flipping through them. “What do you see?”

“Gibbs and McGee and more Gibbs and McGee. What’s the point?”

“If you didn’t know them and all you had were these photos, how would you describe their relationship?”

Tony began studying the photos more closely, but still wasn’t sure what Abby was trying to show him.

Abby lowered her voice as she attempted to imitate Gibbs. “Why do you think this is significant, McGee? How would you proceed?”

Then Tony saw it. “Student, teacher.”

Abby clapped her hands. “That’s it exactly. This is a little harder. A little more complex,” Abby said as she moved on to a series of pictures showing Gibbs with Ziva.

Tony focused, watching with a trained eye. “I get a little of the student, teacher vibe, but there’s something more. Confidence maybe. He trusts her.”

“Good job, Tony. Now I see why they keep you around,” Abby teased. “Gibbs doesn’t ever seem to look at Ziva like she’s a beautiful woman to be admired. He looks at her like she’s part of the team. She probably reminds him a lot of himself.”

“Really? And in what way?”

“Think about it. Gibbs was a sniper. He knows how to be quiet and he knows how to kill. Ziva was an assassin. She knows how to be quiet and how to kill. She killed her brother to save Gibbs. He trusts her to have his back and trusts that when he tells her to shoot, whomever she’s aiming at will be dead a moment later. Ziva knows what she has to do and doesn’t hesitate.”

Tony nodded.

“Now we get to the good stuff,” said Abby as she opened up the file with pictures of Gibbs and Tony.

Tony blinked his eyes. Abby was right. He’d never noticed the way Gibbs looked at him before, but the photos were clear.

“That, my friend, is desire. Gibbs wants you.”

Tony couldn’t pull his eyes away from the screen. “Then why does it feel like he’s playing me? It’s like he wants me one minute and the next he’s telling me nothing happened. It’s like he wants me to think I’m imagining it all.”

“Think about it. He’s laid it on the line for you. He wants you. However, he is your boss and you are both men. He’s waiting on you, Tony.”

“Waiting on me to do what?”

“Make your move. Show him your true feelings. He’s your boss. He doesn’t want you to feel that he’s pressuring you. He wants to know that you want this to happen. You need to lay it on the line for him, Tony. Tell him you want him, or tell him to leave you alone. Now, do you want him?”

Tony’s eyes were still focused on the image of Gibbs leering at him. “I don’t know. I think I do. I still don’t understand though. Why try to make me think it’s all a dream? And what’s up with this test where I’m supposed to escape from his bed?”

Abby smacked Tony hard in the back of his head.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“It’s very symbolic. You know the old saying, _‘If you love something let set it free. If it comes back to you, it’s yours. If it doesn’t, it never was.’_?”

Still rubbing the back of his head, Tony admitted, “Yeah, I’ve heard it before.”

“Gibbs has you tied up in his bed. His _bed_. Your job is to get free. Get it now? Gibbs wants to set you free, then he wants to know if you’re going to come back to him or not. Sometimes you need to loosen your hold to keep a grip. So loosen up, Tony. Decide what you want and go for it. I think you’re crazy if you let him go. It’s up to you, but I think you love Gibbs every bit as much as Gibbs loves you.”

The ring of Abby’s phone gave Tony a few moments to ponder her words.

“That was Ziva. They want to know what’s holding us up.”

“What did you tell her?”

Abby smiled and laid her hand on Tony’s. “I told her the truth, of course, that we were talking. Oh, and one more thing. You should ask Gibbs for a full body massage. The man has magical hands.”

Tony listened as they got out of the car. “And you know this how?”

Abby grinned and made massaging motions with her hands. “Because sometimes when I’m working really hard, Gibbs comes down and massages my shoulders. The man has seriously magical hands.”

Tony pondered the thought as they walked.

When they reached the table, Tony found questions in the eyes of Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. He smiled, unwilling to answer any of their curious notions. As soon as the bill was divided and paid, Abby grabbed Tony by the hand and began pulling him away. 

“We have more talking to do,” she informed the others. “Tony can take me home and you guys can drop off Gibbs.”

When Tony pulled up in front of Abby’s place, Abby was quick to turn off the ignition, then began digging in her pack. After finding what she was looking for, she touched Tony’s chin, gently turning it toward her.

“Close your eyes and stay very still,” she commanded.

He felt something on his eyelid. “Abby, please tell me you are not putting makeup on me.”

“Grow up, Tony. It’s just a little liner. It’ll bring out your eyes. Which you may now open. Perfect! Okay, here’s what your next move is. You go home, find something sexy in your closet and you go back over to Gibbs’ place where you demand that he allow you to try his test again. And wear cologne, because, you know, when your arms are tied to the headboard, you’ll need something to mask the underarm odor.”

“Abby!”

“Tony! Listen to me. If you want Gibbs, and I know you do, I’m telling you how to get this to work. Now, you have to figure out how to free yourself. I don’t think Gibbs would be testing you on something where you have no way to succeed. Once you’re free, you need to let him know what you feel. Let him know that you want him, too.”

“What if he doesn’t want me? What if you’re wrong?”

“Trust me, Tony. I am not wrong on this. Do I need to show you the pictures again? That look on Gibbs’ face, he _wants_ you. He wants to explore you.”

“Explore me?”

“Yeah,” Abby promised with a smile. “Every square inch of you. Do what I told you and he’ll be all yours. I promise.”

Before hopping out of the car, Abby kissed Tony’s cheek, gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and wished him good luck.

As he drove home, Tony pondered Gibbs’ challenge. Abby must be right, that there had to be a way for Tony to escape. He thought about her words, her advice. He thought about the pictures, the way Gibbs was looking at him, wanting him, when he didn’t think his expression was being preserved or even noticed.

Back in his apartment, Tony licked his lips, then chose a silky black shirt, which he left unbuttoned to his waist, and tight black slacks. Thirty minutes later, he knocked on Gibbs’ door. Gibbs seemed neither surprised nor happy to see him.

“Are you wearing makeup?” he asked.

Tony smiled and glanced at his feet. “Abby wanted to try some new eyeliner. I guess she didn’t remove it like she promised she would.”

“You look like you’re going out tonight. Why did you stop by?”

Tony pushed his way into Gibbs’ house and headed toward the bedroom. “Wanted another crack at your test, Boss.”

Tony was already hanging up his shirt when Gibbs entered the room. Tony watched Gibbs’ expression as he watched Tony shed his Italian shoes, socks and the tight slacks. “Ready, boss.”

Gibbs nodded toward the bed and began knotting the ropes around Tony’s wrists. Taking his time, he worked slowly, allowing his hands to run along Tony’s skin. Tony was already testing the rope as Gibbs stood up, smiled and left the room.

As he was lying on Gibbs’ bed, he struggled against the ropes and even tried untying them with his toes, but it didn’t work. He wondered if he was supposed to ask for help from Gibbs. Maybe this was some fantasy Gibbs was wanting to live out.

As time passed by slowly, Tony pondered Abby’s words. Then it dawned on him how to escape Gibb’s trap. Instead of pulling on the ropes, he relaxed, then shook his wrists, thinking that if he relaxed, the ropes would loosen their hold and allow him to free himself. It still took him several minutes to work the ropes loose and squeeze one hand through the restraints. The other hand was easy. Satisfied, he smiled and closed his eyes, wanting a restful moment of peace before taking on Gibbs once more.

Once again, he found Gibbs in his basement, working on his boat. This time Gibbs smiled. “Congratulations! This calls for a toast.”

Tony accepted the bottle, allowing his fingers to graze Gibbs’ as he took it. Their eyes were locked on each other as they drank. “Now can we talk?”

“Ziva and McGee are still down the street watching. Don’t you want to know what your prize is for passing the test?”

“I like prizes, Boss.”

“Go home, DiNozzo.”

Tony felt his heart drop. “Home?”

“Go home and pack an overnight bag. I thought we could spend the rest of the weekend together. I’ll pick you up in one hour.”

“Sure, Boss.”

“And DiNozzo, see if you can find something to wear that doesn’t make it look like I’m paying you to be with me.”

Tony glanced down at his chest-bearing silk shirt and tight pants and nodded. “One hour. I’ll be ready.”

As he walked to his car, Tony buttoned up his shirt and searched for Ziva’s car. He made a point to drive past them, honking and waving. Ziva looked pissed, but didn’t follow.

Flipping his phone open, Tony dialed Abby’s number. “I thought you might want to know, I passed the test.”

“Yay! Are you driving? Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Tony, you’re not supposed to go home. You’re supposed to be telling Gibbs how much you want him, too.” 

“Don’t sound too disappointed. Gibbs is picking me up in an hour. I’m not sure where we’re going, but he told me to pack for overnight.”

“I am so happy for you guys!”

“Yeah, Abs. Me, too.”

~~~END~~~  
Nov 29, 2009


End file.
